This is an exploratory study of urban revitalization in an ethnically and racially heterogeneous working-class neighborhood in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The project has two related, but analytically distinct goals. First, to assess the extent of physical regeneration of the neighborhood as reflected in property values, owner-occupancy rates, vacancy rates, tax-delinquent parcels and in rem actions. Second, to examine in detail how these changes have affected community health and well-being, both as perceived by community residents and as measured by aggregate change indicators. Detailed data will be provided on how residents, newcomers, and leavers perceive the community and changes taking place. Data will come from three samples; first, at home interviews with a proportionate stratified sample of three hundred residents; second, interviews with the universe of newcomers who have purchased property in the community during the previous two years; and third, the universe (approximate) of home-owning residents who have left the neighborhood during the previous two years either by choice or displacement. A model for neighborhood change is presented. Change analysis will be used to determine changes in the neighborhood since 1960. Aggregate indicators for the neighborhood will be compared for the yeas 1960, 1970, and 1975 to itself at earlier dates, to adjacent neighborhoods not undergoing revitalization, and to the city as a whole. Factor analysis will be used to identify the underlying dimensions of neighborhood regeneration. Effects of organizational factors and attitudes and perceptions on neighborhood regeneration will be examined by means of stepwise multiple regression to "explain" what factors influence the decision to move into, remain, or leave the neighborhood.